Drop Dead, Gorgeous
by Falloutgirl1713
Summary: In the midst of a movie shooting by the best friend of Ever, Miles, Patient zero has started to send the world into an apocalypse it has never seen before. Flesh eaters with no needs other than hunger! How long Will they survive and how long can Hollywood starlet Drina keep her movie big shot ex in her claws with the end of the world as they know it upon them?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I do not own Evermore or any other book in the Immortals series. I merely wrote my story based off of it due to the sheer love I have for it.

Ever: Uhhh, Isn't that obvious? The book clearly has Alison Noel's name on it as the author.

Me: *death glare* Just shut up and go magic another Damen up or something.

Ever: I was just pointing out that-

Me: What did I say, Ever?* death glares and eye twitch*

Ever: Oh fine. You don't own Evermore or any other... yada yada. Are you happy now?

Me: I believe I am, now on with the story!

Drina: Finally. Ever's voice is making my ears bleed.

_**Chapter One: Meet The Cast (Did I Mention Patient Zero?)**_

The extra stood up inspecting the makeup artist's handy work with glee. She was only an extra, but oh man, when she caught on she would be BIG. She'd have a huge pent house with more rooms than she could count, more lovers than Marilyn Monroe, and she'd have money enough to swim in- to use as napkins! All she had to do was show him how well she could act; then, she would become star of the show instead of that blonde nobody they had in the lead, and she'd be kissing the gorgeous male co star. She would be fighting zombies with her glorious sparing skills and special effects to make it all look amazing... everyone would love her! She'd be all over magazines. She'd- someone knocked on the door breaking her fantasy. She jumped, her heart nearly stopping. She'd been so deep in her fantasy that she'd zoned out. She was currently staring at a poster of the star. Lucky bitch. She pulled on the torn and bloodied shirt and skinny jeans ensemble the wardrobe designer had created. Vainly she inspected herself, wishing she was the one wearing the cool post apocalyptic outfits the stars of the movie had donned earlier. There was another knock just as she reached the door, this one more impatient and demanding. She opened the door and smiled. The director's assistant, wearing a plain green cashmere sweater and black chain embroidered dress pants that did nothing for her shape, cradled her clip board under her arm and tightened her pony tail- a nervous tick she couldn't quite shake and didn't notice anymore.

"What's taking you so long? Zombie extras were supposed to be out and ready to go five minutes ago," Haven exclaimed tweaking her glasses back into place, nervous tick two.

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I must have lost track of time and I had no clue that we-," the young Hollywood hopeful began, glancing down at her watch in horror.

"No time to make excuses, get to the set!," Haven replied hastily, her yellow eyes focusing on the girl with a look of impatience that made anyone hurry.

The girl let out a squeak as she tripped down the stairs and to the set. Haven read over the list of extras, heading off to gather the other stragglers with a disapproving look back at the distressed girl. She, like many others, had not had her cherry popped so to speak and probably had the notion that this would be easy. Not a chance. This business was the type that would eat you up and spit you out if you weren't fully aware of its true colors. She felt bad for the girl really but she didn't have the time to be gentle. Besides, the extra probably had family and friends back home to catch her should she fail. Haven had heard a few of the other cast members criticizing her getting quite sick earlier, so her nerves were obviously already shot. With a final shake of her head she cleared the extra and her weak nerves from her head and continued to gather extras. She would be damned if this movie fell behind.

Ever emerged wearing her post apocalyptic outfit, closing the door and stretching. Two hours in that damn wardrobe area had made her stiff and sore, but she guessed it was worth it. Really, they did an amazing job on everyone. She could have sworn she was in a zombie apocalypse! A girl hurried past in full costume and she stumbled out of the way, looking the direction the girl had come from in confusion. Her eyes focused on Haven and she couldn't help but grin. Haven had toned down her wardrobe for professionalism's sake, but her yellow impatient glare still prompted people- sometimes even Ever- to immediately obey. This was her domain indefinitely, no question about it what with Haven's impeccable organization skills and ability to deal with Divas... psh, well most divas. When it came to Drina she was like a puppy which wouldn't bug her ordinarily but it just seemed so unhealthy. She even talked like her sometimes. At least she tried to but Drina had a special mocking insincerity to the way she talked. She'd only met the girl once and she already wanted to strangle her.

*flash back* It had been at a party Miles had thrown at his luxurious and over-sized penthouse a few months ago. At the time she'd been perma-glued to Damen, her long legs showcased by a thigh high slit in her lusciously red floor sweeping gown, diamonds embedded in the material and the back riding extremely low. Ever's first thought had been 'Oh my god, this woman is gorgeous'. Drina had given her a dead on and mocking look and Ever had clutched her drink a little tighter in her hands, comparing it to Drina's classy and simple flute of champagne. She herself was drinking a Cesar. Her second comparison was the way people seemed riveted on Drina's every word, and Ever was about as interesting as an outdated fashion from last fall. Drina made her look like a little girl playing dress up and yet they were pretty much the same age, which miffed Ever completely. She had been so focused on freaking out over Drina that she had completely by passed Damen, every 6 foot something dark and mysterious inch of him. That is until her Cesar slipped out of her hands and began its horrendous voyage to the ground, only to be saved by a smooth and tanned hand. She blinked in shock and picked her jaw up off the ground, regaining her normal assumption of a slightly sarcastic and laid back girl. As she opened her mouth to thank him with total nonchalance she lost her voice, her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes and locking. With a tremendous struggle she took the glass from his hands and smiled with the nonchalance she'd just completely blown.

"Thanks, that would have been awful to clean up and it would have made the worst stain on everyone's clothes," Ever laughed lightly, cringing at amused and knowing looks on the faces of the people around her. She just wanted to crawl under one of the couches and hide out the rest of the night...

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Actually," Damen leaned in conspiratorially to address the group," I think I saw waitress purposely leaving cooking oil on her hands while handling the glasses earlier. The absolute nerve of the help, you know what I'm saying?"

The group consisting of two big shot directors and three big time Hollywood stars laughed and she breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she hadn't liked the help looking like a joke after all the hard work they'd done, she was grateful for Damen making everyone forgive her faux paux by using his grudgingly charming sense of humor. Drina got a wickedly jealous look that went unnoticed by anyone but Ever, because as quick as it had appeared it was gone again. She went back to being the charming and lovely Drina. And as the evening wore on she went out of her way to embarrass and shut up Ever, all the while Damen trying to cover it up. At the end of the night Ever decided her apartment really wasn't that bad after all. She didn't want to be going to Holly wood parties if those were regular occurrences. She really didn't know what was worse, having someone try to make her look bad or having someone defend her and fuel the fire for some reason she couldn't touch. For whatever reason either had been that way she was glad the night was over and had put it out of her mind that is until she had heard about the people Mile's planned on casting as her co-stars.

*end of flash back* Ever walked onto the set and picked up her script, the underlined and highlighted one she had prepared the night before and had Mile's keep safe for her. Her last script had been mysteriously, meaning Drina had done it and then gone back to being sweet and charming, thrown into the set's water cooler. She strolled over to her chair and brushed a baby soft hair out of her eyes, the sun hitting her bountiful strands and illuminating them as if they were spun from the finest gold the world could offer. Damen observed her as if in a trance for a few minutes adoring the way the spot between her eyebrows crinkled as she concentrated on the lines she read and re-enacted in her head- such a beautiful and sublime creature, vibrant and captivating in a quiet way that wasn't over amped. Drina shone but her light was harsh, it burned the soul with an icy grip you could only stand for so long. Ever glowed but that glow was warm and sweet to lay the eyes on, caressing and soothing even the darkest person's demons. She was a diamond in a rhinestone world of girls caked in makeup and fake personalities their agents had said would get them roles in movies. Drina's touch pulled him from his reverie and he sighed momentarily in annoyance as he resisted the urge to remove his arm from Drina's grip. God she was insistent but if they were to get along for the duration of this movie he would have to suppress his urge to force Drina to stop acting like they were still together. Reluctantly he smiled at her politely and nodded a hello. She returned his smile with a flirty one and cocked her head to the side, tossing her hair over her shoulder and tracing her fingers along his arm.

"So Damen, there's this party and I can't find a single date to it, "Drina grinned looking at him with an imploring look," Would you be a doll and go with me just this one time? I promise it's just as friends."

Damen held back a roll of his eyes and an exasperated groan. Drina not able to find a date. Right. Coincidentally hell froze over as well, and pigs grew wings and started to fly. This was a scheme she had cooked up no doubt in an attempt to get him back, one of the many she had employed actually as of recent. Damen hated her hot shot attitude and the way she was always getting jealous. It wasn't like she even loved him. She thought she did but really it just came down to her being a possessive diva that couldn't stand to lose anything or not get what she wanted. He was done with it and he wasn't an item. So a month ago he had dumped her and she was still at it despite his steady refusal of her advances. He might have to do this or she would never stop... or she would try harder and his not going would be a major catalyst in his loss of sanity. Oh, but the torture of her hitting on him everyday... he really couldn't bear it. If anything he'd at least be able to enjoy the company of the party goers, right?

"Uh, sure. I mean if you can't find a date but just this once," he replied with a cordial tone, trying to avoid appearing overly eager about it and at the same trying to avoid causing her to bring her claws out- an action that would bring Drina's rage fully on Ever.

"Great! So it's in a couple of days and I can let her know I'm bringing a plus one," she replied with an almost evil glee.

Damen sighed and decided to let her have her delusions for one night. Really, it was whatever helped her sleep at night. He walked off towards the table the caterers had set up and reached a hand out to grab a muffin, bypassing the bran and blueberry muffins in favor of a banana one. Ever approached the table and he smiled at her before eyeing what she'd grabbed. A yogurt with oatmeal. In the background was Mile's shouting at the extras and sounding stressed which made everyone feel stressed. The extras were just so... inexperienced. Damen let his thoughts trail back to Ever who never seemed to want to focus her attention on him for more than a second, as if it were some phobia. She nodded hello and predictably turned her attention towards her food gathering again, so he cleared his throat and reached out to touch her shoulder. She jerked back predictably and he caught her yogurt with his quick reflexes, Ever reached out to grudgingly to retrieve it from him gripping it with her finger tips.

"Always dropping things, eh Ever?," Damen winked looking her in the eye," You know some people would call that clumsy."

She got that look. That one he could see encroaching her face as they spoke and braced himself knowing something acidic was about to pass from between her lips. Not exactly acid but he didn't know why. Drina? How was Drina his fault? It's not like he could control her and yeah he was absolutely enraptured by Ever but Drina could be such a hell bitch. He just wanted to protect her damnit.

"Hm, well Damen some people would and do call you other things you wouldn't like either. Care to hear a few?,"Ever smiled back in purposely undisguised contempt.

"Er…. Nah I'll just… I'm good, good luck on the set today," He blushed quickening his food search and wandering back to where Drina beckoned expectantly, eyeing Ever with thinly veiled contempt which tamed as he made his way to her.

Ever gathered her script watching him retreat and sighing in dismayed relief as he followed Drina like a puppy, stuffing down her bile and disappointment and muttering under her breath at his back,"Thanks….. You too, I think you're really great but you're head is a little far up a divas ass…"

Author Note: Would love Reviews, guys ^-^ First story and I would love to know how I can make it better, always ready to employ people's ideas and things they want to see in the story. Don't worry, zombie outbreaks are coming in the next chapter. Had to develop the Characters a bit and start thingsoff and bet you can guess who patient zero is ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I do not own Evermore or any other book in the Immortals series. I merely wrote my story based off of it due to the sheer love I have for it. Okay, on with the story :3

**_Chapter 2: Patient Zero "Method Acting"_**

****The afternoon sun was hot. So hot the cement was practically a frying pan. And Damen kept… staring at her, which frankly was getting creepy and making her trip up on her lines. She shot a look at Mile's pleading for him to help her out somehow. Mile's shot Damen a look and Damen went sheep faced. Fuck… Did Ever have eyes in the back of her head? His gaze flashed down to his script getting ready for the upcoming scene, tingling at the thought of getting to put his hands on Ever. Drina would have no choice but to just let it happen. He let a smirk creep on to his face momentarily then went back to keeping his eye vaguely on Ever. Ever screamed and tripped, scrambling away from an extra and clutching the hand of a little girl that had been volunteered as an extra. The zombie chomped closer as it snarled and gnashed its teeth at her, Ever feigning fear for her life as her empty prop gun clicked uselessly. This had indeed not been planned but they had a tight schedule and this would improve alright. Miles let the cameras keep rolling , watching with a gleeful expression as he hoped and prayed this would be the final take for that scene. Ever finally got one of the flash pellets to work, stifling a triumphant laugh and turning it into a soft cry of relief and the zombie extra faked death and the blood pellet splattered them. Getting up she gripped the child's hand, which gave her a convincing pout and started tearing up clinging to her. She breathed and held the child close a second and looked up as Damen stepped onto the scene, looking relieved and dropping down to hug Ever and the child tight. Ever's breath faltered and her heart sped up, the smell of his cologne and the feel of his warmth intoxicating.

"You found her… I was so terrified you were dead, Maria,"He gasped looking into her eyes and making her want to reach out and touch him.

"Yeah… I thought I was dead too but I had one shot left. I'm not leaving Sandra behind, Romero. I'm all she has left now…,"Ever turned her gaze dramatically to the ground, snapped out of it by him calling her by the name of the girl she was playing,"Let's get a move on before they find us, I'm bleeding and I think I heard a screech over to the west."

Damen nodded and pulled the child into his arms, resting the gun barrel on his shoulder with his finger gently on the trigger as the child clung to him and they walked off set together. Ever clutched her prop machete as she bent down to retrieve it, jogging after them and looking around the empty street as if looking for zombies. The cameras panned after them as Mile's made a silent gesture at them to follow then held up his hands as if to say stop. He snapped the clap board with a grin in front of the main camera, yelling cut and walking towards Ever and Damen to hugs her and flash his million watt smile at her.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, Ever. Only took you five takes to get that perfect,"He nodded approvingly and Ever beamed back with a smile just as big.

"Stupid pop gun didn't go off. I was worried it would ruin the scene but at least it turned out alright. I'm hot and starving,"Ever groaned with a slight frown,"It was working fine yesterday."

"Many more where that came from, my dear. Did you hear about the extra who just… fainted earlier?,"Miles frowned getting worry lines,"Just….. keeled over mid zombie march. We had to do the whole scene again and carry her to her trailer."

Ever blinked and held Miles' hand briefly," Miles….. this movie is going to get done right and I'm sure she's okay. Probably just heat stroke."

Miles bit his lip and looked at Damen only to find he had wandered off like a puppy to Drina, sighing under his breath,"Those two are a whirlwind... Don't know why he's so heavy on you when he has her breathing down his neck. She just… Has this power over him that I can't understand."

Ever nodded and bite her lip, peeking up at Mile's and smiling as she wandered off to check on the extra for him. He'd worry all day if she didn't. The gravel crunched as she made her way to the make shift infirmary. Far as she could see there was no sick extra, a pile of vomit that didn't look healthy at all though. Ugh. Blinking she went near it to inspect it, glancing around as she heard a slight shuffle and snarl. Someone was method acting a little too well. She shivered and walked to where the sound had come from. Yup, way too good with method acting. The extra was shuffling around like they were lost, eyes dazed and where did they get that black goop bile dripping from their mouth? The grunts and screeches were even good. With a shrug she cracked closed the door behind her, scrunching up her face a bit at the way the extra stopped. Tiffany… Tonia… something like that.

"Hey, just coming to check on you and let you know that the zombie extras need to be in the streets in about five minutes,"Ever chirped brightly at the young female.

The young female turned, snarling and sniffing as she dripped grotesque almost black matter. Ever smelt blood. Had the extra actually… oh wow, was the extra some kind of nut that was going to kill her next? Ever tried to approach calmly getting half way to the extra before the extra screeched again and was joined by another person doing some very accurate method acting. Had they both gone nuts? The extras were charging her dripping blood and missing chunks. Her eyes got wide and she ran for the door, barely getting there and closing the door as the extra projectile vomited blood. There were pounding noises. The crazed extras were banging and clawing, but it seemed they were so crazed that they weren't turning the door knob. She searched frantically trying to find a chair to jam under the door or something. She had to tell the security, and Miles and Haven… Oh god had they tried to eat each other? Quickly she ran for a chair and slammed the door back shut as it creaked open, getting showered with more blood and a finger as she jammed the chair hard under the door knob. Feeling from the scene she ran, driven on by the screeches and snarls until they were no longer audible. She slowed down, gasping for air locating the security and miles as they spoke about a noise disturbance he wanted them to check out. Miles gasped and took in the blood and panic, immediately rushing over as the security guards started to take off. Ever collapsed and panted out a cry of terror, screaming for them to not go. They stopped surprised and jogged back over as she started to sob a wretch. Miles looked at her stunned and knelt to reach for her hand, avoiding touching the blood and looking her over.

"Ever! Ever are you okay what happened? Did someone attack you? What the hell happened?,"He breathlessly blurted out touching her bloodied hair, grimacing and almost retching himself but resisting the urge.

"They… oh my god it was awful. They-they went crazy! I think some of the extras have gone crazy, they just… They tried to eat me and I think they tried to eat each other…! Oh god, Miles, it was horrible…,"Ever sobbed and shook, retching again and gagging as she fell into miles' arms and tangled her hands in her bloody hair,"Please don't let out, they've gone crazy."

Drina stood back and smirked, watching as she figured a prank had been pulled on poor little Ever. Ugh, everyone loved Ever. Ever Ever Ever. All she heard for fuck sake. She followed the security guards laughing as she got out of hearing range. Watching intently she watched as one of the security personal dislodged the door and walked in slow, guns held up. Instantly a cry of surprise was heard and two bloody battered extras came out making a god awful screech, tackling one who had opened the door and taking a bite out of him. Drina flinched and stumbled back, swearing as a horrified look crossed her face. Two shots were fired and the security guard that had shot began tearing his over shirt into strips, tying the strips tight around a wound pouring blood as the security officer that was wounded screamed. The two extras lay shot in the head, covered in blood and upon closer inspection one was missing a chunk of their cheek and a bit of their arm. Drina scrambled away as the security guard was carried away in a hurry, looking for once not so graceful and put together. That… No, zombies weren't real. Those two were probably bath salt junkies. She breathed deep and regained her composure, consoling herself that she hadn't been attacked at least by the psycho bitches. It was bath salts or they were under too much pressure. That was all. No one in fact wanted to believe it and rumors quickly spread that two of the extras has been high on something- jumbled bits of information about psychotic high extras attacking Ever and a guard. The press went crazy, wanting to know more but getting nothing as Miles and the crew recuperated for a day or so before resuming filming. No one had any idea what was to come, or how docile that day would be compared to the next meet. The bodies were sent out to be examined for the cause of their breakdown and nothing more was said of them.

Author note: Question for the chapter, do you think zombies are possible? If so, how and why? I look forward to seeing your reviews and answer to my question :] Hope you enjoyed the chapter too.


End file.
